Mate by Moonlite
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Seto and Katsuya Joey are from two different clans. On a Full moon they Happen to meet and Seto saves Katsuya. Things stir and Seto must Prove his love for Katsuya while protecting his mate from a vile Coyote Demon. m/m yaoi. Mpreg as well. R&R PLZ.Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I had this lying around so I'm posting it as a filler for my other fics while I'm writting them you can read this one. got the Idea from underworld evolution and inuyasha.

Disclaimer: no I don't own this one either. V.V

Warning: sexual situations and rape theme also bad language also Mpreg.

Chapter1: Fateful Full Moon Encounter

Far in the East in the land of the rising sun, two noble clans waged war. One was the Dog Demon Clan. The other was that of the Wolf Demon Clan. The war waged was about the humans sharing the land with the two clans , but the Wolf Clan thought it should only belong to the Demons, the Dog Clan believed that humans were good companions and so they were torn. Years passed and many Clansmen were killed, till one day Children were concieved in this brutal times and truces were called.

" I ,Jou of the Dog Demon Clan declare a truce. There is to much death this can not go on. By the end there will be no clans left." The dog demon chief called out.

" I Guzo agree, this will be both the Wolf and Dog Demons demise if we continue on." Having only been pondering the same thing called out his agreement.

" So we declare truce. How do we settle this?" The older blond male questioned.

" We the Wolves will resign to the mountains..." It Guzo thought it was the best way to avoid the humans.

" While we of the Dog Demons will stay in the forest with the humans." Jou declared having no problem with the mortals.

" We share hunting grounds?"

" Agreed."

" Then the war is settled my friend. May you thrive in contentment." The wolf nodded before turning to leav./

" As for you." Jou called to his once friend and now past enemy.

" Maybe our children will someday become friends." the Wolf called having no idea what the future had in store for they young pups.

" I hope that to be true someday. Goodbye." The male called before turning to find his clan.

" Farewell."

~*~*~ EIGHTEEN YEARS LATER ~*~*~

" Father, my birthday has passed months ago and still you do not let me hunt for myself. Why father?" Katsuya begged wanting to understand why his father caged him unlike the others.

" Katsuya, you are still young, do not rush to grow up." Jou shook his head hating to see his son so displeased.

" But father, the other members all say that by now I should have joined the hunt, that I must be slow in someway." the young blond looked to his father in worry." Am I?"

" There is nothing wrong with you, Katsuya. It's just we are not the only ones who hunt these lands." The clan leader sighed in frustration.

" Are you talking about the Wolves?"Katsuya asked skepticaly.

" Yes, but not just them. There are others out there, like the Coyotes and Humans." Jou tried to explain to his son.

" Father isn't the Wolf Clan our brothering Clan, besides I can handle myself. I'm caustious." The young blond tried begging once more.

" Now listen, it's just not safe on this night. So wait." the older snapped losing his patience

" Father please I wish to hunt. I'll even go with Yugi and Honda if I must."

" I have told you many time as you were growing up that you are very unique, so on full moon nights you must stay in; so when the moon is nolonger full you may hunt." the elder explained tensily.

" Thats for another day. I don't want to wait that long." Katsuya complained.

" I am your father and head of this Clan, I know best and someday when you take over you will understand , but until then obey me."

" Yes father, I'll wait."Jou watched his son walk out of the room with flattened ears and a limp tail.

~+~ LATER THAT EVENING ~+~

" If he thinks I'll wait till then, he's wrong. I don't care if I have to sneak out the window, wait...the window, DUH! Stupid me." Katsuya quickly packed a few necessary things and jumped out the window and into the forest.

Not far in the moutains a handsome wolf looked to the moon ,admiring its luminated brilliance.

" Tonight is the perfect night for a hunt." Seto mumbled as he looked to the far off planet.

" Well Big Brother what can you be hunting for?" Mokuba said evasdroping.

" Nothing but Deer and Boar." the older countered

" What about a mate?" The young wolf asked excitedly.

" Mokuba, you know that I find no attraction to any of these mediocre Wolves." The brown wolf demon huffed.

" Well what about the Coyotes, or even the Dog Demons?" The preteen pleaded.

" It doesn't matter. I don't need a mate. I'm perfectly fine on my own, to have a family is to have a weakness; I refuse to pursue such things." The blue eyes wolf barked before turning away from his pup of a younger brother.

" What ever you say ,Seto ,but some day I hope you change your mind."

" Like that will ever happen." he snorted." Now if you will excuse me." The brunette Wolf walked down the path in to the forest ignoring the many invites to go out by both male and female Clansmen.

~*~ Forest ~*~

" God , how hard can this be. Find animal , kill said animal and bring it home." Katsuya stopped, sitting on a rock that viewed over a Crystal Lake, which was shining with the light of the moon and its many followers.

" Hmm, it's really warm tonight. Maybe a refreshing dip will do me some good." Katsuya slowly stripped and waded on to the cool ,still water.

Close by Seto perked his ears listening for any sign of life, when he heard a distant splash near the lake and decided to scope it out. When the Wolf got there he found nothing but a pile of clothes at the waters edge , but little ways out he saw a figure emerge from the depths. Deciding to check it out, closer analysis showed him that it was a demon swimming in the lake, yet he couldn't make out what the being looked like.

After a while Katsuya surfaced to the land and began the long task of Air Drying or so he thought until he was blindsided and a shadowy weight was on top of him.

" What the, who are you and what's going on?" the inu demon asked confused.

" Silance mutt, I'm asking the questions here." Came a growled answer.

" Mutt... How dare you, you pompus, ingnorant jerkwad." Katsuya fired back at the being above him.

" Jerkwad? Here I thought with those big words you were intelligent." Seto sneered at the person below his restaint

" Why you..." The blond growled as he tried to puts against the pin.

" I said silence. Who are you and where are you from?" seto demanded looking struggling figure.

" Who are _you _and where are _you_ from." Katsuya copied.

" I asked first."

" Geez, Fine. My names Katsuya, i'm from the Dog Demon Clan." The honey eyed boy finally gave in.

" Dog Demon Clan. You really are a mutt." Seto said snidely.

" Shut up, i'm full demon thank you. You, what makes you so high and mighty." He demanded pissed off at the others rudeness.

" Hmm, i'm Seto of the Wolf Clan. I'm high and mighty because your the one pinned to the ground." The wolf smirked arrogantly.

" Yeah and what in your mind made you attack me anyway?"

" I was being caustious in case you were a hostile creature."

" I think I should be on you , your the crazy one."

" Better to be safe than dead."

" Sorry." he corrected

" Sorry, what?" seto asked confused.

" It's better to be safe than sorry." Katsuya explained.

" Well it's better to be safe than dead is my saying."

" Oh God, All hail the mighty Wolf and his superior phrasing."

" Your sacastic enough."

" What's that suppose to mean." Demanded once again riled up.

" Whatever I want it to mean."

" Your such a smug Bastard. Can you get off me. I'm naked and I just...never mind, i'm all dirty. AGAIN!"

Seto rose and allowed the other to stand.

" I just got cleaned too, thanks alot."

Seto said nothing. There before his very eyes stood the most amazing creature he had ever seen. Blond locks whisped in the warm breeze. Honey brown ears adorn his head, complimenting the hair. What really caught his attention was the Amber eyes that sparkled with curiosity. Trailing down his eyes took in they pale soft skin and the fluffy golden tail that sway lightly in a friendly gesture.

Katsuya stared back. Now that he was no longer pinned and able to see the stranger of of the shadows he Realized Seto was Quite handsome. Cinnomon locks and the most exotic azure eyes he ever saw, but what he liked the most was the brown ears and tail with smokey grey laced through them. Embarassed, Katsuya excused himself and once again returned to the water. This time though he noticed his admirer.

Seto still stared even after the blond was submerged in the cool water, not realizing the danger the other demon was in.

Katsuya looked to see the other demon still zoned out and decided to invite the other in.

" Hey Jerk, would you like to swim with me?" Katsuya teased liking the arrogant wolf.

Seto snapped out of his zombified trance and looked back to the pile of clothes he first saw.

" I don't think so." seto said try to pull his thoughts together.

" But the waters nice." Katsuya swam to the other side of the small lake and rested in the shallows. " It's cool and refreshing with this warm breeze." Seto only nodded before turning around and walking into the wood yelling over his shoulder.

" I'll come in, just let me hang my clothes so they don't get dirty." With that the brunette entered the woods leaving Katsuya alone.

Out of no where a giant demon jumped out and dragged the blond to the shore pinning him under his great weight.

" Wht do we have here? A Young beautiful breeder with no protector." The perverted canine rumbled.

" What do you wnat from me?" Katsuya cried as the demon above put more pressure on his already crushed body.

" Why you of course, Honey." The Coyote drooled as he leered at the body below him.

" But..."

A/N: And cliff hanger. tell me how you liked it so far I wrote it when I was 16 I just never thought peolpe would like it so now I've decided what the hell might as well they like my other ones why not this one. show the love make me feel happy in the heart and plz review. You never know I might like your review and do a gift fic for you if It nice enough I have too already in the making for two of my fans that have reviewed for me and so Ileave in the hope that you review and show the love. ^.^ till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay people liked it enough to review so I'm poting the next chapter. ^.^ some OOCness may apply.

Disclaimer: don't own

Warning: flames and cynical people will be used as fuel to make me writ more...try me I dare you!

Chapter 2

**~*~ Seto's POV ~*~**

I was about to leave the brush of the forest when I heard that beautiful blond angel scream. Instintly my heart sped up and I found myself ready to kill what ever had caused my puppy terror. As I slinked around in the bushes I found myself glaring out as a Coyote offended the percious Dog. I waited for an opening of weakness all thw while my blood boiled as I listened to every disgusting thing hhad to say, just waitting for that opening.

**~*~ End POV ~*~**

Katsuya stared up trying to figure a way out of this horrid situation when the attacker spoke again.

" Your scent turns me on little one. Your ready to be taken and to bare strong pups." The demon rumbled as he inhaled the soft musky scent.

" Taken? Pups?" Katsuya blinked in confusion.

" Yes and soon my innocent one you will do this for me." The Coyote chuckle darkly.

" Wait. what are you saying, I'm a guy I can't give you pups. Are you rabid?" He screamed at his attacker.

" Male- huh. I heard rumors about certain demons being able to give birth." The looming predator grumbled to himself.

" So you'll let me go?" The blond asked in hopes that he would.

" No. I really do prefer males over females and with your unique gift I can have everything I want." The male laughed evilly.

" You're crazy. Absolutely bonkers." The blond screamed.

" As I might be, but open your legs and allow me to enter or I will have no choice, but to force my way in." The demon growled low and dangerous.

Katsuya only squeezed his legs tighter to keep the want to be invader out.

" If that's how you want to do this then I'll be more than happy to comply." The other growled before swiftly grabbing the rebelious canines thighs and began the task of pulling them part digging his nails in to the soft pale flesh of Katsuya's inner thigh.

" STOP! Don't touch me. What your saying about me is crazy. I can't give you pups your insane." the blond cried out as the pain sunk into his leg.

Before he could finish he saw the other canines large erection poking out from under the fur cloth he wore around his waist and realized he wasn't leaving there unscathed. As the large limb began its enterance in to the blond a brown flash came out of no where and tackled the giant beast hazardously to the ground not caring as they smashed in the sharp rocks and slick soil.

**:: Katsuya's POV ::**

I felt the large appendage enter me with a burning scraping sensation which had me rip a scream from my throat when all of a sudden a brown flash tackled my attacker ripping the entered shaft from my sore ass slamming in to the sharp rocks. Fearing for my life I could only curl in to a ball and hope they would go away when my rescuer spoke sending relief through my being.

**:: End POV ::**

" You disgusting beast. What do you think you're doing to him." Seto snarled as he looked at the demon before him in a red tinted vision.

" I was claiming him untill you interrupted me ,brat." The Coyote snarled back.

" He didn't look like he wanted you." The wolf growled lower in rage.

" He doesn't have too. Once I mark him and bed him he's mine to do as I please." The demon yelled before starting forward at the brunnette..

**~*~ Seto's POV ~*~**

With each word I heard from his mouth my blood boiled more and more. Finally He attacked causing me to sustain a gash on my shoulder, but he left me an opening he wouldn't soon forget. Swinging my claws up I pierced the flesh most sensative to any male being toppling the disgraceful demon over and curling himself in to a pained ball as I stood triumphently over him.

**~*~ End POV ~*~**

" Coyote demon you disgust me, but i'm going to spare you. Go back to your clan and warnthem of this stunt you pulled. From now on and till forever that demon is wolf property. If I catch you or any of them even sniffing his scent i'll kill you." Seto growled dominantly before standing back up straight.

" He- he's your's just don't kill me." The rapist begged pitifully. So after the demon limped away rapidly disappearing in to the forest.

Seto quickly turned and began to jog over to the downed blond looking shocked at the teen as he shook violently on the ground where he sat.

" Katsuya are you okay?" Seto asked stupidly.

Katsuya only looked up with bib watery tramatized eyes and shook his head letting his bangs cover his eyes as tears streamed down his face in horror. Seto sniffed the air and a sense of dread filled his heart as he registered the smell.

" I smell blood. Where's the wound and are you hurt badly." Seto paniced

A/N: Okay I know it wasn't long but it was action-y I guess and hey I even left it at a cliffhanger oopps...anyway plz find it in your heart to donate this author a review and you too can help a poor girl write more lol any way thanks for picking my fic to read. ^.^


	3. Intimate healing

Author's Note: Well everyone probably wants to kill me... T^T but no you can't.I have been rather depressed since my father has had to go in to a nursing home to learn how to walk again. I lost my muse for writting for a while ,but i'm back and ready to make up for the lost time. ^.^

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 3: intimate healing.

He could only watch as Katsuya hugged himself closer, catching the tender way the blond held his left leg. He also caught sight of the blood that puddled into a pale hand before dripping down to the soil. Troubled, the brunette began coaxing the blond to open up and let him inspect the damage the brute of a coyote demon had inflicted.

When Seto touched Katsuya, the dog demon coward away from the touch, but with more comforting words he was able to run his hand through the others blond locks. Soothingly he traced around a honey brown ear. Soon enough ,Seto had the blond calm and concentrating. Meeting the blond's amber eyes, he felt a twinge of pain in his heart as he looked at the orbs that still sparkled with tear residue. Asking promission to inspect the wound he never took his eyes way from the others.

" Can I take a look at it?" The brunette found himself asking in a soft voice.

" You won't hurt me will you?" Katsuya asked as his body shivered from what had previously happened.

" I promise I won't hurt you, not intentionally anyway." He quickly added knowing that the wound might be tender.

" Okay. You promised." The Inu said in an almost childish manner.

" Okay. Now, I need you to lay down and open your legs." Seto said seriously as his cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. Katsuya stared at him while he stared back seeing the fear light back up in the others amber eyes.

" I won't do anything with out your promission, I swear." The wolf promised not knowing what he was getting himself into.

Slowly with cautious hands, Seto lowered the blond deity to the ground laying him flat on his back. Katsuya now feeling a little more secure opened his legs spread eagle, so that the other could see his injuries more clearly. Trustimg the other not to do anything like the other had done he made himself relax more. As soon as the brunette saw the 'okay' , he swiftly went to work inspecting the wound. Finding it to be pretty deep, without thinking, Seto began licking the gash that tarnished the beautiful pale complexion of the dog creature. Taken by surprise, Katsuya blushed letting out a small yelp grabbing the wolfs attention.

" Did I hurt you?" Seto asked worried.

"..." The Inu just blushed and shook his head.

" May I continue?" To Seto's surprise, the wounded demon relaxed even more, but still spoke no words.

Dipping back down, he began his task of licking the wound clean, inhaling the blonds intoxicating scent only to come out of his trance when he heard small whimpers from the other. Quickly turning his head, he noticed that his patient was flushed and panting, but what he really noticed was the semi-erected state the other was in. With a gasp in his own astonishment his eyes traveled to where his mouth had been to find lovebites where the wound once was. Seto closed his eyes trying to calm himself from tyhe shock of what he had just done. Ready to explain and apologize , he took a deep breath, inhaling an intevse scent of heat which caused something in him to snap.

**:: SETO'S P.O.V::**

_I inhaled, ready to explain my reasons when a rich scent hit my nose. Without warning something in me snapped. I found myself slidding up the dogs body comparing my tan skin to his honey pale flesh. As our bodies touched one another, I felt the silken soft heat roll off of his him and my body hungrily absorbed it. I can't wait anylonger and slowly my lips decend down to the pale pink that innocently part in anticipation. I can only show my tender eagerness by caressing the flushed cheek that feels like warm satin._

_There was a sudden movement and Katsuya began to sit up , expecting to be thrown off I braced myself. To my surprise I felt warm lips brush against mine and once again that strange sensual heat crept through my body causing me to react in the most domineering ways. I pinned the beautiful boy to the ground ravaging his mouth with mine, my tongue dove into the slightly parted lips tasting everything it touched; exploring the taste that was wholely Katsuya until a tongue finally began to dance with mine. Finally running out of breath, I pulled our lips apart and began a slow laborous path down his neck finding the junction between his neck and shoulder planting my lips to that one area bitting and teasing the skin leaving small love marks, while my hands roamed the body beneath me. Groping and massaging every soft inch of the exposed flesh till I reached the junctoin between his legs where his most obvious point of pleasure stood out. My hands went to work stroking and pumping making my blond angel mew my name in pleasure._

**:: END P.O.V ::**

Seto once again moved his mouth, covering the bruised kissed lips that belonged to his desire. His hands still teasing his soon to be lover. Listening to the pleasant moans and mews that escaped Katsuya's sweet mouth urged the brunette to continue with his administrations, but was cut short of completing his task as he was ripped off of the needy blond and thrown into the shallows of the lake followed by a growled demand.

" What do you think you're doing to my son!"

A/N: Yeah it's a little short , but it was good huh! reviews are loved and always wanted.^.^


	4. alert

In a short while I will be back to updating this fanfiction. I have been away since my father was sick had had passed away as of july 17 2013 he was only 54 so it was a real blow to my family and me which isn't much now but never the less I'm gonna try to get out of this depressive funk I'm still an and update. Even though I have been away for sometime I have written chapters for some of the fics I have posted so please bare with me as I also now work. Thank you all to have stuck loyaly to this fic. The next time I post this will be gone and a chapter will replace this.

Sincerely yours, AnimePunk314


End file.
